SUSHology
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots from self made prompts and picture inspirations. : 2 - Mounds : AU. "Sakura, give me some Mounds." She giggled and took off her bra, and gave him her mounds. SasuSaku LEMONS
1. Akatsuki

_A/N: Hi guys! It's me again! lol. So, this is my SasuSaku anthology! Yey! :D _

_This first fic is actually inspired by an artwork. Uhm, I really have no idea who made this because I just GOOGLED it. So please don't sue me for using it as a cover for each update._

_Disclaimer: Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto; Artworks = respective artists; S.U.S.H. (acronym idea) = CrAzY-SiLLy-Me._

* * *

**SUSHology**

_Heartless Breaker_

* * *

.

.

.

**1**

**Akatsuki**

.

.

.

A kunai was thrown to where she was located, forcing her to draw out her tanto to deflect the weapon. "Fuck." She cursed as she looked in all directions, looking for the culprit – the tanto, poised in front of her face.

She threw a smoke bomb on her location and side rolled her way to a bush, before scurrying up to her feet and running to her left, pumping enough chakra to increase her speed.

Another set of knives were thrown at her, which she deflected with her weapon. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that she was being trailed by around five jounin-levelled ninjas. Weaving the seal for the Kage Bunshin jutsu, she tried to think of several ways to shrug off those who were in her tail.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_"

Three shadow replicas of her appeared from behind the smoke, which bought them some time to mold enough chakra in their hands and charge to them head on. Successfully hitting, and crushing the four shinobis to their deaths.

"Four down, one to go." She muttered under her breath and ran off when she lost sight of the last opponent. Reaching a clearing, she stopped in her tracks and tried to depict where her opponent was hiding.

But before she was able to weave a seal for a scan, a kunai with an explosive tag was thrown to her direction. Due to her exhaustion and frustration, she wasn't able to deflect or dodge the kunai. It cut through her outer thigh – creating a long, deep gash – and exploded.

"AHH!"

She was thrown a few meters from her original spot, her thigh bleeding and infected by the explosion made by the tag. The shinobi who was after her landed a few feet before her, taking out his tip-less tanto and pointed directly at her.

"Surrender now." He took a few steps to her, the weapon still poised. She glared and spat the blood in her mouth and tried to pull herself up, but fell back again when she felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Her hand reached down to her thigh and green chakra glowed from her as she tried to heal herself.

"As a medic, you sure can't tell that that kunai was laced, eh?" He mocked as he took another step towards her. "And you call yourself Tsuna-"

But even before the Konoha nin was able to finish his sentence, a man showed up, holding the shinobi by his throat and off the ground; his black cloak with red cloud pattern, swaying with the wind; his free hand was holding a similar but more tattered cloak. He was looking at her fallen form, eyes full of concern and anger.

His eyes turned red as his attention shifted to wriggling ninja in his grasp. The hand on the man's throat tightened as anger pent up within him. Willing himself, he activated his Sharingan. He closed his eyes as he turned his head down.

"_Amaterasu!_"

"AHHHH!"

He watched with his bleeding eyes – his Mangekyou activated upon using the skill – as the man tried to dose off the flames by rolling on the ground. The black flames intensified as his glare hardened; his lips pursed in a straight line.

The black flames died down; the man was now burnt to ashes. The wind was picking up as silence engulfed the two remaining figures. Blood continued to drip from his eyes as his closed them to deactivate his bloodline limit – a hand coming up to his face as a sinister smirk crept his lips.

"Sasuke-kun,"

She wound up her arms in his waist, flattening herself in his back and buried her face in his cloak. He could feel her heavy breathing, her chest heaving and her shaken up frame; he could feel everything.

He could feel his own heart thumping fast in relief; seeing that she is now somewhat safer with him and seeing that she now was found, by him nonetheless.

"Sakura,"

He turned around and took a quick check on her. His gaze went down to her thigh. She had successfully healed the wound, but the scar held a visible lump of the poison in her system. Rummaging through his medical pouch, he took a small vial and a syringe and gave her a shot of an antidote she had formulated before they did their infiltration.

"You okay?" He asked as he disposed of the syringe. He took the other Akatsuki cloak he had a while ago, and draped it over her shoulders, securing it by zipping it up. His hands rested just above her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"Yeah… I think…" She hesitated and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry…" His hand clenched on the cloak's fabric as he looked back at her, his eyes full of worry. "When I saw your cloak, I thought they got you…" He trailed off and lowered his gaze.

"How did you find me?"

"Karin." He sighed. His hands went up to her hair and fixed her forehead protector; the metal plate proudly donning a scratch across the symbol of Konoha, a sign of a rogue ninja. He went to her hair, brushing away strands from her face, inwardly admiring her beauty.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as his hands caressed the side of her face, on her cheeks and then rested on her chin. His head tilted a bit to the side as he felt himself being magnetized by her. "I love you…" She whispered as their lips met.

"_I love you too, Sakura._"

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not really satisfied with the outcome of the ending. Who does anyway? lol. I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys. If you want to suggest a prompt or suggest an image that could be worked with, please do! :)_

_R&R please! _

_P.S. Please do not complain that it's short or whatsoever. These are drabbles. Usually they're short and straightforward._


	2. Mounds

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! =) You all made me happy! I would be answering reviews at the AN after the story. Please take note of the warnings._

_Disclaimer: Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto; Artworks = respective artists; S.U.S.H. (acronym) = CrAzY-SiLLy-Me._

**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance / Humor  
**Summary:** AU. "Sakura, give me some Mounds." She giggled and took off her bra, and gave him her mounds.  
**Prompt:** Mounds  
**Warnings:** Mature content. Immediate lemon scene.

* * *

**SUSHology**

_Heartless Breaker_

* * *

.

.

.

**2**

**Mounds**

.

.

.

He eyed his girlfriend as she took a bite in her newly opened chocolate bar. She giggled as she caught the falling coconut shreds before it fell in her lap. She had this current craving with Mounds: the chocolate bar with sweet coconut shreds inside.

'_Too sweet.'_ He cringed as he remembered the taste when he was forced by Sakura to take a bite from the bar she had last week. Sure, it was dark chocolate, but the coconut itself was coated with some sticky syrup, which made it sweeter than what it was supposed to be.

"That looks stupid!" She laughed as she pointed at the television. She was watching, as usual, her weekend cartoons. After being in a relationship with Sakura for almost three years, he was used with her childish habits. Watching cartoons was just one of them.

"Want some?"

She poked the chocolate bar in his closed mouth, smudging the syrup in his lips. He made a face and pushed her hand gently away. "You know I hate that."

Sakura pouted and took a bite for herself instead, muttering some things under her breath. "What was that?" He teased and flicked her ears with his tongue. She blushed and bit her lip shyly.

"N-nothing!"

He smirked at her flushed face and let his hands roam around. "What's so good about them anyway?" He sucked on her neck, earning a moan from her. His hand stopped at the hem of her shirt and pulled them off.

"I like _these_ better." He nipped on her neck as he started to play with her bra-clad breasts. "Sa-Sasuke!" She felt her nipples pebble from his touches and kisses. He took a nipple in between his fingers and pulled it a bit, earning another delectable moan from her.

She placed the chocolate on top of the coffee table and faced him fully, pushing him back to the sofa so that he would be on his back. Sasuke smirked when she straddled him, and started to unbutton his polo.

She leaned down to kiss him on the lips, one hand slipping off his top while the other trailed down to his pants, feeling up his hard on. She licked his neck, trailing up to his ear, flicking it with her tongue before nipping on it; her warm breath was making him rock hard.

"You're such a horny man, Sasuke-kun."

His arm snaked up her thigh, feeling the warmth in between her legs; the other one latched itself again in her breast, pulling down a cup then flicking the nipple with his thumb.

When he felt his jeans loosen and pulled down, the hand on her thigh shot up to the back of her head and brought her head down to his, her ear next to his lips.

"Sakura, give me some Mounds."

She giggled and took off her bra, and gave him her mounds. He buried his face in between her breasts and snuggled to it, relishing the softness. His hands roamed yet again and took off her shorts.

She tangled her fingers to his spiky locks, pulling and teasing when he sucked, licked and nipped her chest. Grabbing her rear, he stood up. Sakura immediately wound up her legs on his waist and kissed him feverishly on the lips, as he struggled to bring them up in her room.

Dropping her non-gently on the mattress, he hovered above her and hooked his finger on her panties, pulling it down while he devoured her neck. She moaned sexily when his tongue trailed down to her stomach, then down to her core.

Her right hand shot down to his head when his tongue flicked her folds, lapping up her juices; her breathing became ragged and sucked a breath through gritted teeth, the other hand of hers played with her breast.

Sasuke pumped in two fingers in her core, making her buck her hips to his fingers, sending it deeper in her. Switching in between speeds with his hands, his mouth found her clit, sucking and licking her until she came.

Her body convulsed with pleasure, trying to catch her breath once more. He stood on his knees and pulled his boxers, revealing his hot and hard length. Sakura's hand found its way towards his cock, and pumped him slowly, flicking her thumb on the slit which earned her a deep grunt.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned as her core felt hotter each second she pumped him. He placed both of his hands at each side of her head as he let her continue to jack him.

"I can't hold it much longer." His eyes showed pure lust and love as he thrust his hips past her fisted hand and into her core, making her scream with pleasure from the sudden intrusion of his cock.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!"

He brought her legs up, holding her on her thighs, giving him more space to thrust in. The sound of skin slapping skin made them even more aroused.

"More…" Her hand covered her mouth to muffle her moans and screams; her body arched towards his, making her chest press against his. Complying with her request, he held her up by her rear and thrust faster; making him hit the most pleasurable spot in her body.

"I'm coming." He whispered as he kissed her lips. She hugged him closer when she felt the irregularity of their thrusts, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair.

Their juices overflowed as they both came; some sputtering out as he continued to thrust in and out. His pace slowed down, until he came to an abrupt stop, but not yet pulling out of her.

Sakura held him close, not letting him go and placed a light kiss on his shoulder. When they caught their breaths, they both groaned when he pulled out of her; him missing the warmth and her, missing the feeling of being filled.

He laid on his side beside her, propping his arm up and leaned his head on it. She giggled and kissed him on his nose. He smirked at her and climbed on top of her again, his head lowered down to her chest area. He took a breast in each hand and kissed them.

"_I hope you don't mind if I have some more of your mounds."_

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the lame lemon. I'm not that quite skilled. lol. I just love reading them. =))_

**Review Corner**

**Strawberrys000** – Thanks! Sure! I'm still thinking of a good story for the prompt though. ;)

**whitexgodess** – Thank you so much! :D I hope you would like this chapter as well. ;)

**C.A.M.E.O1 and Only** – Hahaha! Yup! I really made sure that it won't be obvious til' the end that Sakura has gone rogue. ;))

**Pilar Ann** – It's okay! :D Hmm, a multi-chap fic… I'll think about it and try to come up with a good storyline for this. ;)

**blondebarbievamp, mistressinwaiting, HasiVA, pinkypinkypinky and tofupanda** – Thank you so much for the reviews! :D I really appreciate it! ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter as well. ;)

_R&R please! _

_P.S. Please do not complain that it's short or whatsoever. These are drabbles. Usually they're short and straightforward._


End file.
